


character profiles

by cashtonasfuck



Series: continuum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos are deities, 5sos character profiles, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonasfuck/pseuds/cashtonasfuck
Summary: CONTINUUM (NOUN) \ KƏN-ˈTIN-YÜ-ƏM \A COHERENT WHOLE CHARACTERISED AS A COLLECTION, SEQUENCE, OR PROGRESSION OF VALUES OR ELEMENTS VARYING BY MINUTE DEGREESMichael, Ashton, Luke and Calum have been on Earth since the Beginning. Tasked with watching over the Earth and its inhabitants they have seen the rise and fall of civilisations, the evolution of religions, and watched humanity thrive.As they move into another millennium watching over humanity, their collective discontent with their task begins to show.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: continuum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850371
Kudos: 1





	character profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have been possible without the support of my friends on tumblr. You know who you are, and I love you.
> 
> This first part is the character profiles for this series - and then the fic will continue on from there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

##  **Michael & Luke**

##  _**EARTH AND FIRE — NORTH AND SOUTH** _

_**** _

##  **MICHAEL**

> The second to come into being. Embodiment of the Earth. Guides people with his wisdom.

  * Aliases: Yggdrasil, Uriel
  * Traits: Grounded, Loyal, Practical, Stable
  * Tarot Card: Devil - gaining wisdom by learning from your weaknesses and mistakes



> Michael focuses on wisdom and helping people learn more about themselves and others. As the embodiment of Earth, he grounds people in his wisdom and gives them down-to-earth solutions for their problems, whilst also acting as a stabilizing force in people’s lives, helping them live at peace within themselves and in their relationships.

  * Michael is Luke’s right-hand man. His wisdom is beneficial to the group, and nothing gets done without consulting Michael first.
  * Despite being the most grounded of the four, Michael internalises a lot of his emotions and let’s them build up - this can sometimes have destructive consequences, however he has learnt to discuss his feelings with the others.



##  **LUKE**

> The last to come into being. Embodiment of the Fire. Leader of the quartet.

  * Aliases: Vulcan, Michael
  * Traits: Passionate, Warm, High Energy, Destructive
  * Tarot Card: Temperance - connection between the physical and spiritual realms



> Luke works to fight evil and strengthen people’s faith. As the embodiment of Fire, he sparks a desire in people to discover spiritual truth, helps people burn sins out of their lives, and empowers people to let go of fear.

  * Luke is technically the youngest of the four beings, however his role as the leader of the group was set in place early on in their existence.
  * His self-destructive nature often means that his emotions can spiral out of control - the others have learnt to recognise when Luke falls into destructive patterns, and they work to counter his mood swings.



* * *

##  _**Ashton & Calum** _

~~~~

##  _**AIR AND WATER — EAST AND WEST** _

_**** _

##  **ASHTON**

> The first to come into being. Embodiment of the Air. Guardian of all living creatures.

  * Aliases: Aether, Raphael
  * Traits: Strong, Powerful, Clarity, Understanding
  * Tarot Card: Lovers - watches over romantic relationships



> Ashton cares for the people and creatures of creation. As the embodiment of Air, he helps people break free of burdens, make healthy lifestyle choices, and find their way towards the right goals for their lives.

  * Ashton naturally takes on a fatherly role as the oldest of the four, however this can sometimes lead to clashes between him and Luke.
  * He is generally considered to be the strongest of the four, however very rarely does Ashton use his power to its full potential - he regulates his emotions well, but when he loses control Michael and Luke know to let Calum handle him.



##  **CALUM**

> The third to come into being. Embodiment of the Water. Spiritual communicator.

  * Aliases: Tangaroa, Gabriel
  * Traits: Mysterious, Intuitive, Intense, Emotional
  * Tarot Card: Judgement - represents the concept of spiritual communication



> Calum communicates important announcements to humanity. As the embodiment of Water, he urges people to reflect on their thoughts and emotions and helps them to clearly understand the messages contained within what they think and feel.

  * Calum is Ashton’s confidante. He is the quietest of the four, and when he speaks the others all listen and heed his advice.
  * His quiet nature can often be mistaken for disinterest, however Calum considers all options before voicing an opinion - his emotional nature means he is more susceptible to letting his emotions run away from him, but over the millennia he has become the most controlled of the four.

* * *




**Author's Note:**

> The next work gets into the fic, but the characterisations are important to understand the story! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
